


In Danger of Having a Happy Ending

by BangAndBlame_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Meta, Post-Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangAndBlame_Archivist/pseuds/BangAndBlame_Archivist
Summary: by Hafren RiverGauda Prime Meta





	In Danger of Having a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Bang and Blame](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Bang_and_Blame), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Bang and Blame collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BangAndBlame/profile).

You asked why people wanted to write PGPs. I didn't, particularly, I wanted to write fanfic, to see if I could. I don't really think anyone survived. But I thought that if Vila and Avon had survived, I could get a lot of angst (which is what I like best) out of two very damaged people learning to help each other. So I wrote "Ithaka," which had them in a cell after GP, crippled by the knowledge of their failings, but coming together, very tentatively, because Vila's pathological need for company makes him reach out. Originally I was going to stop there. But I hadn't done one other thing I wanted to attempt, namely write slash ("Ithaka" is very tame in that respect because I thought it would take them longer to get really together). So I did a sequel, "Tortuga," and by then I had a scenario in my head whereby Avon was going to make love with Vila while believing him to be Blake (a chemically-induced hallucination). And that was "Newfoundland," the third (I was calling the whole thing Heartlands by then, so they all had to have these geographical titles). In that, Avon and Vila are together and continuing the revolution on Albian.

In my head they still live on Albian. I sketch out scenes for them sometimes, but writing any more seems pointless: they would just go on as they are, and they'd be in danger of having a happy ending, which I won't have on paper. But in my head I let them get married and live happily ever after now and then.

I can see how PGP universes come about; I could keep writing Albian-world quite happily if I weren't afraid of getting stuck in a rut. Because I think that does happen. There are writers who seem to do endless versions of "why GP wasn't like it seemed, everyone's still alive and there's a happy ending." I'm not saying they can't write. But I don't understand why a writer would want to keep covering that same ground over and over--it's as if Bach only ever composed one tune and then spent the rest of his life writing variations on it. All IMHO and not meaning to cause offence....


End file.
